


Manga

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Countdown to Birthday 2017 [5]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Someone is caught reading manga





	Manga

July 5th

Prompt: Magna

Summary: Someone is caught reading magna.

~~Story Begins~~

“Ami, please,” Sakura pleaded to Ami, “I need to know if Ryota will like this series.”

Ami was looking at the book, magna to be exact, before looking at her friend, “He’ll love anything you give him,” she responded trying to give the book (magna) back.

Ami really needs to quit spending so much time with Arata who corrects her or Kyoko every time magna is involved and they say book. Apparently, they accidentally discovered a pet peeve of his. 

“I know but I want him to actually enjoy it and not be nice about it, please!” Sakura begged. “You grew up with him so you know his tastes better than what I do!”

“Fine, I’ll read it. What are you going to do if I think he’s not going to like it?”

“Amusement Park,” Sakura said. 

“At least you have a backup plan,” Ami said with a smile. “I’ll try to read it as fast as I can for you.”

Sakura hugged Ami, “Thanks, you’re the best!”

They parted way and Ami looked at the book, ignoring the little voice that is saying ‘magna’ before sighing, “I have no idea what this is even about.” She’s read the summary three times and still has no idea what it is going.

Hours later, Ami was still in her school uniform watching over Kyoko’s office in case any clients came in, but with the terrible thunderstorm outside that has knocked parts of Tokyo into a blackout, Ami doubts they are going to get any.

Ami was laying down on the couch not for clients, her feet propped up on the arm of the couch by Kyoko’s desk and her neck was resting against the other arm of the couch. She heard the door open and close before she heard Arata’s voice rang out through the quiet office.

“Stupid rain, why is it even raining? The weather forecast said it was going to be nice,” Arata grumbled.

“It is nice, if you are a fish,” Ami responded leaning her head back on the arm so she was looking at Arata upside-down. “You could have called in with this storm.”

“Leave you to Kyoko’s own devices? Naw,” Arata responded. “Speaking of Kyoko where is she?”

“Case, I think. Said to leave the office open as usual but she won’t be back tonight,” Ami responded before going back to her reading material that she was confused about.

“Ha, I didn’t know you read manga,” Arata said seeing what she was reading.

“First time reading manga and I have no idea over what is happening,” Ami said

“May I see it?”

Ami happily gave the book over to the more experienced otaku as she sat up so he could sit down. She pointedly ignored the glare she received from her co-worker as she laid back down.

“Did you read the first series?” Arata asked.

“I’m reading this for a friend, who wants to give it to her boyfriend, and she asked me to see if he would like it because he’s practically my best friend who I grew up with,” Ami responded.

“Did he read Go, Go, Monsters?”

“Gods, yes!” Ami exclaimed. “I got him the complete series for his birthday last year. Think he read it like three times.”

“Don’t you spoil your friends,” Arata said sarcastically.

“Hey,” Ami said offended and elbowed his stomach. “I’ll spoil you too.”

“No, you won’t if I stop it,” Arata grumbled. “As for your friend’s boyfriend, then he’ll like this series.” He continued to glare at her. “What are people going to think if they come in and see you like this?”

“A bored high school student hanging out with an awesome cyber sleuth,” Ami responded dramatically.

“Get off!”

“Fine,” Ami said with a sigh and sat up completely. “Happy?”

“Yes. You have more credit here, but I don’t, not yet at least,” Arata said, “When I do, than maybe I’ll let you.”


End file.
